Swishing Tides
by DarkInsanitiesX
Summary: Rose Hathaway is a student at Vampire Academy. She ends up in an accident that could ruin her future.. even ruin the things she loves.. Read to find out:D NoCopyrightIntended.
1. Chapter 1

_**Swishing Tides**_

_**~Hi :D, DarkInsanitiesXX Here, enjoy.. this is a new one that popped up in german class. A fanfic of Vampire Academy. I've mixed it up abit of course. Enjoy~**_

_" Hathaway! " _I hear my name being called.

_" ... Yes? " _I lift my head off the desk and feel my cheek tingle. Must of been asleep. There's probably a damn mark on my cheek. Shitfire.

_" Wake up! Pay attention! This is important for the finals of your graduation! " _

I hate teachers. I hate school. _" Yes ma'am. " _I roll my eyes and put my head back down. Fuck logic and teachers.

_" Hathaway! Get up! Better yet, go to the principle's office! Now! Get out of my room! I don't want to see your head down! Get out! " _

Groaning at Royal Highness's bitchiness, I get my stuff together and trudge to the principle's office with sleepy eyes. I see him outside his office tapping his foot. Queen bitch must of called him already. I step in and he slams the door.

_" Caught in class sleeping, again?! This is the 5th time Rose. Your graduating this year. Why are you just blowing it off? Just because it's your last year doesn't mean you should just blow it off.. " _

_" I've had alot on my mind.. Sir. I'm not blowing the year off, i'm having a..rough time at home. " _The lie slips off my tongue and I scold myself for being so good at it. Yet, it comes in handy at times. Horrible. Hah. The principle paces around his office impatiently for about 5 minutes. I sigh loudly to get him to answer. He shoots me a glare and my anger flares up.

_" Hathaway, this is not like you. You've always had good grades before. Now what's happened?! Did someone die or something? " _

I cringe badly at his comment and tears swell in my eyes. I look at the things on his desk and read his name tag. " Principle Chris Carter. " It reads in a fine print and a stray tear rolls down my cheek. Carter notices it and smacks himself in the face.

_" Hathaway, i'm so sorry.. i didn't know. It was your mother, correct.? Sorry if im wrong.."_

The tears fall faster and i bend over in my chair. _" Can i leave now Mr. Carter..."_ I decide to leave anyways. I get up and put my things back together cause they fell off my lap. My book cover is wet with tears. _" Fuck.. " _I try to wipe my book off and the picture on the cover comes off abit. I know i won't be able to pay for even just alittle coin. I hurridly open the door and hear Mr. Carter muttering things under his breath. Ignoring them and fling open the door and rush out and suddenly, i'm stopped dead in my tracks. I ran into a guardian.. _" G-Guardian Belikov... I'm so s-sorry... I didn't mean t-" _

_"It's okay Rose. Oh.. Is something wrong..? " _

Belikov gives me a worried look and his dark eyes are warm. He still has a stern look. Just like a stupid guardian. _" Uh.. " _

_" Come on, Rose. Let's go talk somewhere. I was sent to get you anyways, Captain needs to talk to about something. " _

I simply nod my head and i follow Belikov to a room. The lights are low and i feel alittle uncomfortable in the room alone with him. He sits down and i feel like i'm being interogated. _**( I can''t flippin spell i'm sorry lol ) **_He gives me a look and i sit down, my books slide out of my hands and drop to the floor with a thud. Looking down at them, my hair falls into my face and more tears fall down my cheeks, wetting my lips. I hate that feeling. Belikov swiftly is up in a flash and my books are arranged neatly and he's in front of me, wiping my tears away. My heart skips a beat at his closenes, his dark eyes study mine. I try to say something as he leans alittle closer but i'm choked up on his eyes.

_" Roza, tell me something. Is this wrong.? "_


	2. Belikov?

_**DarkInsanitesX here again. I'm making abunch of stories tonight... Decided to update some more! Thanks for reading and enjoy this new installment. Some Action now. Enjoy~**_

_" Belikov.. I don't even know your real name.." _

His eyes travel to the door and he moves away quickly. I stand there like an idiot with my mouth open, speechless. Fuckity fuck. The door opens and Captain comes in- Simon. As the door opens i see Lissa Dragomir at her locker, throwing stuff in tiredly. Christian waits with his arms crossed. I smile abit and sit down. Captain throws a folder on the table. Scares the living shit out of me. Belikov smiles at Captain and looks back at me, buthis dark eyes have that stern look again.

_" Rosemary Hathaway, " _she puts her hand on her shoulder. _" You've been chosen to be a guardian of the moroi. This will change your life, you will live as a shadow and protect a moroi with your own life. Since you have no family left, i think this will be good for you. Your start tommorrow morning, 6 p.m sharp. School gym. Your trainer will be there waiting. Don't be late. " _She hands me the folder and get's up abruplty and leaves. Okay..? They didn't even give me a chance to say yes or no or not..

_" Don't be late. " _

Belikov get's up and leaves abruptly as well.

_" Wait, i thought you wanted to talk!? " _The door slams and Belikov's gone.


End file.
